fooled around and fell in love
by Paint Splat
Summary: Piper and Annabeth are supposed to be working on their Shakespeare project, but Annabeth is finding this extremely hard to focus on when Piper has other activities on her mind. High School AU.


_A/N: also known as that pipabeth high school au where piper tries to seduce annabeth with badly quoted shakespeare ;w;_

* * *

"So, if we know that the themes of marriage at a young age would not be strange to the audience at the time when Shakespeare was writing, it is interesting to compare it to what we think now in the modern- ay and how our perception of _Romeo and Juliet_ changes when we learn about the historical content. This is also interesting when compared to _Hamlet_, particularly when talking about his 'To be or not to be' soliloquy which has a strong message about suicide and death. To the Elizabethan audience that would have been an unusual topic as suicide was a crime in those days. However, in the modern day, suicide is a much more accepted and discussed topic, so we can relate more to Hamlet's feelings as an adolescent in this scene more than Juliet when she talks about marriage, love and sex, because the historical content is different and would have been viewed differently in those days," Annabeth finished her monologue with a sigh, the only sound left being the click-clack of finger son a laptop keyboard as she finished typing it all up.

"Did you get all that Piper?" she asked, looking to the other end of the bed where Piper was propped up against the headboard, her laptop resting on her stomach. Piper had a vacant look on her face, and Annabeth sighed.

"You weren't listening, were you?" she asked. She liked Piper, she really did, but there were times when she was just insufferable. To think Annabeth believed she would actually try on this project. How foolish of her.

"Yeah, you lost my right around when you started talking about themes of marriage and all that other bullshit I don't care about," Piper said, flicking her choppy hair away from her face. She'd cut it short several months ago and it was only just starting to grow out again, framing her face in soft chocolate brown locks and little braids. Annabeth shook her head, not allowing herself to get distracted by her beautiful girlfriend. She was going to get this project done today if it killed her.

"Piper, it's not bullshit, it's analysis and it's worth half our final grade!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"It's boring, Annie," she whined, "I don't see why you can't do this all by yourself if you love it so much."

Annabeth was exasperated by now, and bordering on snapping. "I know we only have a week left to do this project, and I'd like to finish it up quickly so I can spend more time with you." She smiled, hoping to ease Piper's complaints by being sweet.

Piper simply raised an eyebrow and set her laptop to the side, crawling over to the other end of the bed so she was practically laying on top of Annabeth.

"Here's the deal," she said in a low voice, and Annabeth felt her pulse quicken, "we spend a bit of time together right now, and you can do the project in your own time and then send the finished product to me, in exchange for absolute pleasure." Her hand trailed along the side of Annabeth's face, winding one lock of curly blonde hair round her finger before trailing lower and undoing a button on Annabeth's shirt.

Annabeth quickly pushed Piper away, so the other girl landed next to her, chuckling, before she did something stupid.

"Piper, we're here to work, okay? We can do whatever you want tomorrow, once the project is done," Annabeth said, trying to control the flush on her face. Piper always got her flustered, and usually she enjoyed it, but now was _not_ the right time.

"Aw, come on," Piper teased, "After all, you know what they say: all work and no foreplay makes Jack a dull boy, and Annie a dull girl!" Piper laughed at her own joke, and Annabeth smirked, before evening out her facial expression before Piper could catch her and exploit it.

"I saw that!" she said excitedly, propping herself up on her elbows. Annabeth groaned inwardly.

_Too late_, she thought to herself.

"You just can't resist me," Piper said, smirking smugly and climbing on top of Annabeth again, setting her laptop aside.

"Piper," Annabeth groaned, trying to regain some self-control.

"I love it when you say my name," Piper joked, staring into her girlfriend's large, owl-like grey eyes.

"I really need to get this project done," she protested weakly, her hands already reaching for Piper's waist out of their own will.

"And I really need to have some great sex right now." Piper shrugged, and without warning grinded her hips against Annabeth's.

Annabeth let out a throaty moan, and Piper smiled, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face.

"Just one session." She locked eyes with Piper, who grinned and nodded. "And then we go back to the project?" she asked.

Piper sighed. "If you insist," she mumbled, before bending down and kissing Annabeth strongly, their lips pressed together. Annabeth smiled against the kiss and her hands moved up to tug on Piper's short hair.

Piper deepened the kiss, her mouth opening against Annabeth's and invading her mouth with her tongue, kissing Annabeth forcefully. Annabeth moaned, helpless, able to do nothing but submit to Piper's spell. It was like her girlfriend had some superpower that allowed Annabeth to become her willing slave, and she loved every minute of it.

Piper broke their kiss and Annabeth groaned with displeasure, only for Piper's mouth to attack her neck, kissing softly one minute and biting roughly the next. Annabeth loved the contrast of pain and pleasure, and if she was honest, it turned her on more than she liked to admit.

"Piper, she groaned, as her hands deftly undid the buttons on her shirt, shrugging her blouse off.

"Yes?" Piper muttered, her mouth still on Annabeth neck, and when she spoke hot air blew onto Annabeth's skin, sending a shiver up her spine.

"You're wearing far too many clothes for my liking," she murmured, and before Piper could reply she flipped them over so she was on top. Her hands were everywhere, in Piper's hair, underneath her t-shirt on her smooth skin, pulling the fabric over Piper's head and kissing her with a feverish urgency.

Piper sighed into Annabeth's touch, moaning as Annabeth's hand stroked across her ribs, almost reaching the edge of her bra but not quite, and Piper squirmed, longing for Annabeth's touch.

"I love you Annabeth," she said, reaching one hand up to stroke Annabeth's face, before grinning ruthlessly and flipping them over so she was on top once again.

"That was a dirty trick," Annabeth complained as Piper's teeth scraped against her pulse point, and she sighed with contempt.

"Dirty's kind of what I'm going for here." Piper looked up and winked at Annabeth.

"I love you too Pipes," Annabeth whispered as Piper kissed her stomach.

"Romeo and Juliet got nothing on us, babe. Will Shakespeare can eat his heart out," Piper muttered as she undid the button on Annabeth's denim shorts.

Annabeth laughed, a sharp, quick note, before Piper shut her up with a kiss.

* * *

_A/N: __Unfortunately, I seem to get attached to every one-off AU I write, so who knows if I'll continue in this world with a sequel, or maybe I'll even show how they got together!_

_I hope you enjoyed :D_

_This work is unbeta'd and any mistakes are my own. I don't own these characters._


End file.
